


I Am Pluto

by tearfulvibes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Beautiful, Fluff, Insecure Louis, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, M/M, Outer Space, Poetry, Sad Louis, Stars, Teenage Harry, Teenage Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:52:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearfulvibes/pseuds/tearfulvibes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is fascinated by the night sky, by the stars, he watches them every night by himself.<br/> And one night (plus several more) the loneliness is erased by a boy he doesn't even know the name of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Pluto

**Author's Note:**

> here is a poem i wrote  
> about louis and harry.  
> enjoy.  
> xx.

 

            I was laying on the grass, no one by my side,

            then arrived a boy I met under a dark blanket of night,

            when the stars twinkled like his bright blue eyes.

 

             We whispered about nearly everything 

             for hours on end.

             He claimed he was happy,

             but its quite amusing to pretend.

 

             On a cold night, it was quite

             so I asked for his name,

             and after that question it was

             never the same.

 

            "I am Pluto." is what he replied.

            Then followed suit with a sad, beautiful smile.

 

           "Why do you say that?" is what I asked next,

            watching the clouds of his hot, shallow breaths.

 

         "Well, Harry, it is a name that fits best."

          He pulled his long sleeves down, stressed.       

         "To me, you are a star, and have them in your eyes."

          He scoffs, thinking I lie.

         "You are beautiful and somber." 

         He stops me, letting his eyes wander.

        "You say I have stars in my eyes, or that I am one.

         But you see, 

         I am Pluto, just Louis, almost none."

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on  
> twitter @tearfulvibes.  
> thanks for reading.  
> xx


End file.
